1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an installation construction method for boiler facilities, and particularly relates to an installation construction method for improving work efficiency and safety in the installation of the various types of equipment disposed within a steel structure building and accessory members accessory thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 19 is a schematic configuration diagram of a common boiler facility for electric power production. A boiler main unit 1 is disposed within a boiler building 3 configured of a steel structure 2 around and above, and is suspended from top girders traversing the top of the boiler building 3 by sling bolts.
Secondary air for combustion to the boiler main unit 1 is guided to a furnace combustion chamber with a burner, via a forced draft fan, an air pre-heater 5, a wind box 6, and so on forth. Also, coal fuel transporting air is guided from the air pre-heater 5 to a mill 8 via a primary air duct 7.
Coal to serve as fuel is stored in a bunker 9, and is supplied to the mill 8 while being measured by a stoker 10, and is pulverized to a predetermined particle size. The fine powder coal generated at the mille 8 is supplied to the burner disposed within the wind box 6 through a fuel pipe along with the coal fuel transporting air, and is burned in the furnace combustion chamber.
The hot combustion gas generated by combustion in the furnace combustion chamber is then subjected to heat exchanges within an internal fluid flowing through a secondary superheater 11, a tertiary superheater 12, a reheater 13, a primary superheater 14, an economizer 15, and so on forth, disposed within an air flue of the boiler main unit 1. The combustion gas subjected to heat exchange passes through an economizer discharge gas duct 16, a denitration device, the air pre-heater 5, and an air pre-heater discharge gas duct 17, and is externally discharged from the boiler building 3.
On the other hand, water feed to the boiler main unit 1 is performed by water passing from a condenser outside of the boiler building 3 through a main water pipe to each of the heat exchangers such as the economizer 15, where heat exchange creates high-temperature high-pressure steam, which passes through a main steam pipe and is guided to a high-pressure turbine outside of the boiler building 3.
Steam from a medium-pressure turbine is guided to the reheater 13 via a low-temperature reheating steam pipe, and the reheated steam passes through a high-temperature reheating steam pipe and is guided to a low-pressure turbine outside of the boiler building 3.
FIGS. 20 through 29 are schematic configuration diagrams for describing a conventional boiler facilities installation construction method. In these drawings, FIGS. 21, 23, 25, 27, and 29, are views taken along line A-A in FIGS. 20, 22, 24, 26, and 28, respectively.
As shown in FIGS. 20 and 22, first, a predetermined number of first-level steel columns 21 are erected, and between the first-level steel columns 21 are assembled first floor beams for a floor 22 and second floor beams for a floor 23. Next, as shown in FIGS. 22 and 23, second-level steel columns 24 are erected upon the first-level steel columns 21, and between the second-level steel columns 24 are assembled third floor beams for a floor 25 and fourth floor beams for a floor 26. Next, as shown in FIGS. 24 and 25, third-level steel columns 27 are erected upon the second-level steel columns 24, and between the third-level steel columns 27 are assembled fifth floor beams for a floor 28 and sixth floor beams for a floor 29. Next, as shown in FIGS. 26 and 27, fourth-level steel columns 30 are erected upon the third-level steel columns 27, and between the fourth-level steel columns 30 are assembled seventh floor beams for a floor 31, eighth floor beams for a floor 32, and top girders 33, thereby completing construction of the boiler building 34.
Subsequently, as shown in FIGS. 28 and 29, the top girders 33 are used to suspend the boiler main unit 35 from the top of the boiler building 34. Also, ducts 36, a bunker 37, stoker 38, fuel pipes 39, soot blower 40, various types of piping, cable tray 41, railing, electric panel, and so on forth, are carried into the boiler building 34 from the sides, by crane, temporary monorail, chain hoist, and so on forth, and positioned and welded into plate, thereby completing installation of the boiler facilities.
With the conventional boiler facility installation construction method, the series of work from manufacturing the steel beams to installation on-site to construct the boiler building has been performed by a steel fabrication manufacturer. The ducts, bunker, stoker, fuel pipes, soot blower, various types of piping, cable tray, railing, electric panel, and so on forth, to be installed in the boiler building have been carried in and installed following completion of the boiler building.
Boiler facility installation construction methods are described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-091603, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 08-114302, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 08-261405, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-211003, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-098304, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-213707.
With such conventional boiler facility installation construction methods, ducts, bunker, stoker, fuel pipes, soot blower, various types of piping, cable tray, railing, various types of electric equipment such as electric panels, and so on forth, and accessory members accessory thereto, were carried in and installed following completion of the boiler building.
Accordingly, ducts, piping, and the like, were carried into the boiler building from the side thereof as duct panels, piping pieces, and so on forth, in relatively small sizes, to facilitate carrying into the assembled boiler building, by crane, temporary monorail, chain hoist, and so forth.
This means that the work of carrying in and installing various types of equipment and accessories is concentrated in the period following completion of the boiler building, leading to problems in that all work regarding ducts, piping, and so forth, is high-place work, meaning deterioration in work capability, and in that work within a limited space means work is restricted, requiring a longer construction schedule, and further that the amount of high-risk work at high places is great, leading to higher construction costs, and increased risk of workplace accidents.
Also, with arrangements wherein multiple members are combined to form a unit, and these are hoisted above the installation location using a crane and the lower for installation, already-assembled beams and columns and the like tend to interfere with carrying in and installing the units.